


Pool

by orphan_account



Series: Cophine Drabbles [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honest, This IS Fluff I Swear, sort of jfitz mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima has never been swimming before</p><p>(Otherwise known as: Cosima's fear of water vs. Delphine in a bikini)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

Cosima was daydreaming.

Rain was racing down the car windowpane, and her mind was racing too, ghosting over equations and leafing tenderly through well-worn chemical structures. Date night was her chance to relax, and if the steady whir of the car heater and Delphine’s constant heartbeat breathing couldn’t soothe her tired body, nothing could. It was a relief sometimes, to stop and just give herself over to wherever her mind wandered.

She must have said something though, because a warm hand was placed on her knee as Delphine turned to her from the driver’s seat.

“Oxytocin, hmm.” The blonde’s voice hung warm in the air.

Cosima blushed. Oxytocin was like, totally useful for loads of stuff. Totally a coincidence.

“Where are we even going? We’ve been driving for years.” Cosima took the pale hand on her leg in her own, rubbing at the knuckles in an attempt to change the subject as they sat in traffic.

“Cosima it’s been twenty minutes. The traffic is awful. And I promised a surprise. You wouldn’t want to spoil it, yes.”

The American rolled her eyes and huffed out a steaming breath. The hand in hers shot out and poked her in the ribs.

“Cheeky girl.”

Delphine was smiling softly into the rain as her hand retuned to the wheel, and Cosima curled up again in the passenger’s seat, watching the red light blink green.

 

***

 

Ouch! Ouch! Cosima’s eyes snapped open as a stabbing pain in her head made itself known. She’d fallen asleep against the window, leaving her head at the mercy of rather violent glasses frames. Lifting her head, she found the car parked in a lot behind a big grey building, with a rather frazzled looking girlfriend shaking her shoulder.

 “whatsup Del?” she began, rubbing sleep out heavily made up eyes.

“We have arrived. You sleep like a log, you know that?”

There was a certain high flush to Delphine’s cheeks and a bruising brightness to her eyes that suggested Cosima had missed a rather wild ride to… wherever the hell they were.

“You’ve mentioned.” Her sleep abilities were of seemingly endless fascination to her girlfriend. “So” she flashed Delphine a grin, “will you tell me where we are now?”.

“Oui.” Was all the reply she got, as Delphine deftly pinged off her belt and slid out the car. Cosima followed, limbs sleep heavy and far less graceful.

“C’mon Delphine,” she pouted, as the rain hit her skin. The girl in question missed her tilted head, attention tangled in the bag she was pulling from the boot. “The suspense will kill me. Throw a girl a bone.”

Dephine looked up then, and through the downpour Cosima could see doubt written in her eyes, as if she was having second thoughts about the date. But then she was brushing her wild curls down against the wetness and the look was gone, replaced by a half smirk.

“Co-si-ma.” Delphine tapped the word out almost absently on the boot lid before slamming it shut.

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever been swimming?”

 

***

 

“No way”. Was Cosima’s initial reaction.

“I can’t swim,” was her only slightly less hysterical second attempt.

Delphine had left her with a new costume and a thousand words of protest to get changed, having come to the conclusion that the nerves and sight of her in a bikini combined might be more than her slightly distressed girlfriend could handle. She’d be fine though. Cosima, for all her bone idle airs, was more than capable of strenuous activity.

Sport. Delphine was thinking about sport.

The clones were all sporty. Besides, Jennifer had been a swimming teacher.

The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind until now, and Delphine felt a sudden surge of guilt and anxiety that this was too much, too close to the bone. She hadn’t meant for swimming to be such a big thing, but the traffic jam from hell had proved her wrong already. Her plan for a relaxing swim followed by take-out and crappy TV was evaporating around her

_You didn’t think this through, did you?_

It was too late now though. Folding her jeans hastily into the duffel bag she’d brought and praying to whoever would listen that this wasn’t a huge mistake, Delphine slipped out the cubicle in search of Cosima.

 

***

 

The swimsuit was ridiculous. Cosima cast a judging eye over her reflection in the changing stall mirror. It was a one piece thing, burgundy, and clingy in places Cosima hadn’t realised could be clung to. Absently, she flicked a dreadlock over her shoulder. To be fair to her girlfriend, the fit was good; Delphine had a good eye for these things. And the colour wasn’t totally heinous either. Swim costumes were just an alien species to her.

A knock at the stall door whipped her head round. Trying to avoid the puddles (and, oh, god, was that a _hairball_ ) Cosima picked her way over and unhinged the latch.

She couldn’t even bring herself to be ashamed at the audible gasp that escaped her. Delphine was standing in front of her, rain-frizzed curls tickling the straps of a cream bikini.

And _damn_ did it look good.

After a full minute of what could only be described as filthy eyesex on Cosima’s part, Delphine raised an eyebrow, eyes shyly pleased above the half smirk.

“And what’dya know, they even match.” Cosima teased, dancing past her girlfriend and down towards the pool.

Delphine shook her head as she followed with the bag. Her lack of matching underwear was of seemingly endless amusement to the dreadlocked woman now eyeing the showers with apprehension.

“You are so cheeky” she whispered as she tapped Cosima’s glasses in an effort to get them removed before they showered.

“But how will I see?” Cosima squinted up at Delphine, smirk tugging the edge of her mouth.

Delphine hummed in mock thought. “Well,” she began, leading them both to the lockers to deposit the stuff. “You’ll just have to stay close to me, won’t you?”

Cosima grinned and put an innocent hand on the blonde’s hip. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

***

 

All things considered, Cosima mused as she pulled out of the parking lot, an hour later, damp and misty with sleep, swimming was something she could get used to. The echoes and the shouting and the heart attack they’d both had as a kid slipped on the tile and went headlong into the water aside, it was pretty relaxing.

Also, Delphine in a bikini with wild hair slicked back and laughing was something she could get behind.

She hadn’t known her girlfriend was such a natural (which really, was a fantastic opportunity for all sorts of dolphin jokes). Shining and grinning and with a confidence – a full body awareness and grace Delphine never seemed to possess on land - she was a sight to behold.

Cosima was sure she’d been much less elegant. A group of middle schoolers had watched with fascination as she eased herself off the side and into the water, giggling at the face she pulled around the soft stream of curses. It had been too cold and deep and maybe she’d grabbed at Delphine and pulled them both under in a swirl of bubbles and whacked her toe on the side.

It had only got better from there though.

Delphine stirred in the passenger seat, giving Cosima a sleepy doe-eyed smile that sent ten types of heat rushing through her. Lucky kid – Cosima would be half asleep too if she wasn’t driving. Swimming had made her limbs syrupy and their bed had never seemed so appealing.

Thank god tomorrow was Sunday.

Something sniffled next to her. Delphine had fallen asleep, arms tucked beneath her and hair blowing at each little puppy snore.

Cosima smiled into the lattice of car lights. She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
